Left for Dead
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: "Reports of my demise were greatly ..premature..." but what Shockwave told them wasn't the whole story... Rated T for some Darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So you can all thank my little brother for this story, he inspired it. ;p love ya little bro! And you can all blame him for me not updating my other stories too. I told him I wouldn't work on any of my other stories until this one was finished. The chapters are going to be short, but oh well. :) **

**Just a note: this story is a little fast pased compared to some of my other works. So sorry if it all seems a little fast.**

**Sadly, I do not own transformers Prime.**

* * *

Pain was the first sensation to reach his damaged systems. As he lay in the rubble he tried to sort out what was wrong. What had happened to cause such blackness? Was he underground somewhere? But the pain was too distracting. He couldn't concentrate. What had happened to him to put so much strain on his frame? And why didn't his optic register as operational?

The image of the blue femme and her red companion flitted through his memory, and he recalled the events that had transpired. He had failed to calculate the risks of following the Autobots through the space-bridge, and she had shot him.

"Bull's-eye!" The voice of the red mech echoed in his processor as he tried to move, but he was met with more pain than he had imagined. A groan passed through his vocalizer before he could stop it, but the reaction, he told himself, was completely natural. He quickly disabled his pain receptors and pushed himself up and off the ground. He looked around, but it was quite obvious that the optic was in need of repair.

Reaching out blindly in front of him, he started to walk carefully to where he remembered the computer systems would be. In his awkward, blinded state he tripped over some debris, falling to his servos and knees. He stumbled twice more before he reached the coordinates from his memory, but he was met with disappointment when the computers were completely annihilated. And when he tried to call out with his communication system he was met with static.

In a moment of weakness, he called out into the empty room, in case there were other survivors. But he was met with silence. An unnatural silence. There were no footsteps, no whirr of a computer, not even the sound of an infested pest. He was totally and utterly alone.

Left for dead.

It was quickly apparent that he would have to find a way out on his own. Blind or not, he needed to get clear from the wreckage and find a way out into the open. Perhaps someone was still out there and would see him. Then he could be repaired and put back to use in his lab. The idea was a start at least, and with that he followed the burned and scorched walls and by memory and estimation he found a way out within a matter of hours.

But he was only met with more silence. The wind blew lazily, bringing with it the scent of rust and decay. But that was all. There was no one. No search party. Not even a cleanup crew. At that moment he had to face the facts. He had been marooned. It was the only logical speculation. He was left there to rust and pass into the well of sparks…

"This is…illogical…" he shook his helm, unable to fathom why they would just leave him there. He knew that Starscream had something against him, but to abandon him on a dying world? It made no sense when he could be still of use to the Decepticon cause! "This is not…_sensible_." Although he wouldn't admit it, he was a little bewildered. He knew he could take care of himself once he found his way to his lab and fixed his optic, but both of those feats were going to take a long time. And they were both dangerous. He could get lost on the way there, and if he even made it that far, he wasn't sure how well he could perform an optic replacement on himself.

* * *

He was running low on Energon, he hadn't realized he had been leaking it because he had disabled his pain receptors, but he was now aware that he was in desperate need of fuel. If he didn't find some soon, and find something to patch himself up with, he wouldn't have much longer to live.

Stumbling again, he grunted and took a moment to steady his rapid intakes. He was overheating, which implied infection. Where exactly, he wasn't sure. But he was sick. And it was beginning to mess with his logic processes. He was becoming frustrated, afraid even. He wasn't certain where he was, or how long he had left to even survive. He had been wandering for the better portion of a week, and still he had no bearings on where to go. He was lost…

It wasn't long before he was brought to his knees again in weakness. He was done for. Without help, he wouldn't last another day wandering around the rundown buildings in search of his laboratory. His fate seemed sealed.

"Hey! Hey you!"

At first he thought he was imagining the voice, and he wrote it off as some cruel trick of his own mind. But then he heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching and he on-lined his weapon protocols in preparation for the stranger, in case it was Autobot. He looked around blindly, trying to determine which direction the person was coming from. "Don't come any closer." He ordered, and he heard the footsteps stop. "What is your designation? Autobot, or Decepticon?" the sound of footsteps approaching started up again and he stepped back warily, but in doing so he tripped over something and landed on his back painfully.

"It's okay, I'm a neutral." The voice, now that he heard it in clarity next to him, was feminine. And by the size of her servos that pressed against his shoulder he assumed that she was of a smaller build. "Are you okay?" she asked, and he felt her fingers touch the wound on his side.

"If I was, I wouldn't be bleeding, and blind." He pointed out, and he heard her huff.

"No need to get snappy with me, I'm just trying to help." He heard her hum in thought and her servo pressed at the wound experimentally.

"Are you a medic?"

There was a pause, in which he suspected that she had shook her helm in the negative. "No. I'm a scavenger. I go from place to place looking for anything that is salvageable. But I have learned a little about how to fix up wounds like these." She said, poking at him a little more. He grunted in protest but she cut him off. "What's your name?"

He shook his helm, his processor working overtime trying to make sense of her logic patterns. There were so many other things that she should have been asking, his name was not one on the list. "Shockwave." He answered, sitting up slowly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Scourge." He didn't have time to move. He heard something swinging at his helm, but as soon as the thought registered it was too late…

* * *

**Leave a Review Please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just found out that there is an actual Cybertronian in the Transformers universe that is named Scourge.. And it's actually a guy. Sorry if there was any confusion, this Scourge is supposed to be an OC. I probably should have said that before, ;p **

**Anyways, enjoy the second chapter. :)**

* * *

Shockwave groaned quietly, his processer spinning. His systems all showed functional, all accept optical of course, but something kept making his helm throb. When he reached up to inspect it his fingers dipped into a dent in his helm, and he cringed.

"Dude, are you awake?" He heard the same figure from his last moment conscious move around closer to him and he flinched back slightly. "Look, _I am so sorry_.. You just moved and it surprised me-" her voice was filled with some sort of emotion he couldn't place… "-so I kind of..kicked you in the head." She trailed off nervously and he could hear her shuffle her feet. "I-I haven't seen another person, bot or con, in so long.. And the last one I did meet tried to jump me! So can you really blame me for being a little paranoid?"

Shockwave shook his helm, sitting up. "No, that seems like a sensible fear for someone in your position." He answered bluntly, reaching out with his servos to gain a grasp on his surroundings. As far as he could tell, they were somewhere inside. "Where are we?"

Her nervous giggles were starting to irk him. There was no need for her to feel such an emotion! "Well, after you-uh-I knocked you unconscious I dragged you into this building. I was able to find some things to patch up your side but without some real medical supplies I don't think I can totally fix it."

He reached out and touched his side experimentally. The bondage she had been able to acquire would be sufficient for travel as long as he didn't strain himself. Standing up, he took a few cautious steps, and then stood still where he could only guess was by her side. "If you can help to locate my laboratory there will be medical supplies, and the proper tools to restore my vision. If you are willing to assist me, that is where we must go."

"What makes you think I will help you?" she asked, although by the tone of her voice the question was practically rhetorical. Again, he shook his helm at her pointlessness.

"I know where to find anything in this abandoned city. I have a stock full of Energon. And as I am more than likely a stronger specimen than yourself, it would be wise of you to stay with me as a precaution against the beasts that now roam our planet." He answered matter-of-factly, pleased that she didn't comment further. Her overuse of talking was a little nagging on his audios.

* * *

With a little investigation and navigation, it wasn't long before he found where they were supposed to go. Blindly letting her lead, because that was the only option, he followed her through the streets as he gave her directions to where his lab was located. And she talked the entire way.

One thing that confused him was the pattern of her talk. She was constantly apologizing for talking his audios off, making excuse that she hadn't had someone to talk to (more like _at_) in a very long time. But then, instead of shutting up, she would start talking even more and, if it was even possible, ten times faster than before! It was beginning to make his processor ache…or maybe that was just from her premature attack on him earlier…

"Okay, so we're at the corner. Where do we go next?" She asked, stopping so abruptly he accidentally bumped into her.

He vented quietly to himself as he pondered her question. He heard her tapping her foot and it only caused to aggravate him further. This femme's antics were starting to take their toll on his patience. "We turn left. There is a building not far down that has a black stripe across the door. That is where we need to go. There is an access code to get in. I will tell you what it is when we get there."

"Sounds good to me, let's go!" She grabbed his servo and drug him along beside her, pausing constantly for some reason. When he calculated at which places he found that she was glancing down alleyways. At least she had enough sense to be careful when traveling out in the open. She seemed to know what was best for her protection. "Black stripe…" she mused to herself, drawing out the vowels unnecessarily.

Shockwave did his best to not say anything to upset her, which was logical. He didn't want to make her angry with him and make her leave before she could help replace his optic. He decided to withhold his frustration with her only until he got what he needed, and then he fully intended to show her the flaws of her antics. If she was willing to accept that and try to change her ways, he would let her stay with him as an assistant. If she didn't listen to him, or got worse, she would be gone in a nano-klick.

"Ah, here it is. What's the code?"

He pushed past her, deciding not to entrust her with the information just yet. He felt up the door until he found the panel and punched in the long pass code.

* * *

"Dude, I have never performed surgery in my life! You're lucky I know how to clean up an infection and patch a wound. This is crazy!" The femme paced nervously around him as he felt along his wall of tools for the proper things needed.

"It is necessary." He stated, feeling for the scalpel, careful not to cut himself on it when he found it. He set it on the tray next to the replacement optic. "I will talk you through each step of the operation. It is very simple and should be quick if done correctly." He paused, feeling his way over to the operation table he knew was nearby. "Tell me, do you have relatively small servos?"

She was quiet for a second, and when she spoke she didn't even answer his question. "Wait-you're going to be awake?"

Again, Shockwave sighed at her apparent slowness. Clearly his life was in the servos of an incompetent, illogical, emotionally influenced fool. Perhaps it would have been better to do the procedure blindly on himself? The results seemed to promise to be more precise. But… the femme had already pushed him back on the berth. _Primus, I'm doomed_… He realized, making what was left of his optic twitch.

"So, what do I do first?" He heard something clatter to the floor, undoubtedly one of the tools that he had so carefully collected and cleaned. "Whoops, my bad. I'll just go rinse that off."

Shockwave let his helm fall back onto the berth with a soft thud. "Primus, give me patience, for I do not know how long I can tolerate-"

"Okay! Where were we?"

* * *

**Leave a Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so time jumps a little in the middle of this chapter.**

* * *

Shockwave reached up and touched the new seem on his optical implant. His reflection showed minor gaps in the seam that the femme had created, but all in all, it could have been worse. His sight had returned, and now he could focus more on what he was to do next…

"So…What was your name again?" He vented in slight frustration at the sound of her voice. He supposed he would have to deal with her first before he did any thinking of any sort. Otherwise, she would continue to interrupt him.

Turning to face her, he found her sitting on the operation table that he had just arisen from. Her gunmetal grey armor was filthy and in poor shape, but she smiled. Her blue optics sparked from lack of Energon, but she continued to use energy by swinging her legs back and forth. This femme was in complete disarray! Completely illogical! How she had survived as long as she had was beyond his comprehension. Although, many illogical things tended to produce positive results, she was being living proof. He just didn't understand it.

Instead of trying to understand it (he knew that it was a waste of his time) he turned to a storage cupboard and, after evaluating her size and calculating her supposed energon intake, he produced a cube of bright blue sustenance for her. Her whole disposition seemed to change at the sight of the cube he handed to her. Her gaze fell, a hunger creeping into her optics as she stared at it. But she looked hesitant to eat it. She looked back up at him, in shock, her lips parting in stunned silence.

"Eat it, you need your strength." He said flatly, turning to online his computer system.

"It-it's just so much…" for once, her voice was quiet, only a faint whisper escaped her. Shockwave turned back to her, analyzing her again only this time more carefully. She was clearly malnourished, she more than likely hadn't refueled properly in a long time, and therefore she probably wasn't used to a full ration.

"Eat it slowly." He advised, and then he went to work trying to locate any Decepticons in the area, possibly orbiting the planet. Maybe he hadn't been completely abandoned…

* * *

It had taken her a while to get used to his apparent wish for silence. After a few weeks she found a way to bridle her tongue when he was working, and he would sometimes even let her help. At first they had been looking for some sort of searching party, apparently he had been left behind by the Decepticons. She could sympathize with that, she had been abandoned by her own family and friends when the war started. She knew how hard that was on a person to lose everything, so she tried to give him his privacy and not ask about it.

Sneaking a peek over her shoulder at him, Scourge watched him work at his computer. Over the past few months she hadn't learned much about him personally, but she figured that he was just a closed off personality. She could relate to that too. She didn't like opening up to people about her personal history much, it seemed like every time she did people ditched her. Like she was jinxed or something. Of course, being named _Scourge_ didn't help much. But unlike most mechs, Shockwave seemed content to have her around…

Shuttering her optics, she quickly resumed cleaning up the desk in front of her. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but for the last little while she couldn't help but think that maybe, _maybe_ he could _like_ her. She hadn't met a single mech that ever did. Even her own father thought she was a waste of a life. He had wanted a son, not some pathetic femme that wasn't attractive enough to marry off. He had torn her apart as a sparkling, and she never felt good enough for anyone. Everyone she ever met left her, tried to hurt her or kill her. Sometimes she wondered if life was even worth living.

But then she saw him. Just a lonely, helpless person like her, stumbling around blindly, abandoned just like her. At the time, she had just prayed that she wasn't dreaming. She was so starved for someone to keep her company she would have done anything to stay with someone. And he hadn't even tried to get rid of her, he acted like she belonged with him. As odd as it sounded, he told her where she would sleep, where the energon was stored and put her to work right away. How could she not think that he wanted to keep her around?

She vented slowly, picking up some of the surgical tools and watching his reflection in them. He was so focused it was almost scary. Sometimes he would be like that for days without rest, and she felt compelled to tell him to get some recharge. He would simply look at her blankly as he checked how long he had been operating and then state that it was a logical thing to do.

He used that word a lot. Logical. And illogical. Sometimes she would tease him about it, but she couldn't help but feel like that was all he ever thought. If he weighed things as logical or illogical, then the only reason he kept her around was because it was the logical thing to do. But for what purpose? Did he expect to go blind again anytime soon? He didn't really need her as an assistant, she had all she could do to find things she could clean just so she wouldn't be bored. Did he pity her? Or could it, just maybe, be something a little more? She hesitated to even think that. But she wanted to believe it, with all her spark. He was the only mech that she wanted to stay with.

He was the first mech she had ever found herself attached to.

* * *

"Hey Shockwave?"

He vented in slight irritation, not even looking up from his work. "Yes?" he gave her as much attention as he could spare. Right then he was trying to decide how to conduct his next experiment. Since a search party was obviously not coming to find him, they were stuck there until further notice. Therefore, he needed something to occupy his time, and by extension, the grey thorn in his side that was Scourge.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I believe you are already doing so." He said, tired of her waste of time with words. "Speak quickly I have much I am thinking on."

"Well, I was just wondering…why did you let me stay with you?" He heard her shuffle her feet, one of her many antics that he hadn't worked out of her yet. The nervousness in her voice was enough to let him know he needed to be careful with his answer. He knew femmes upset easily, and he didn't want to deal with her in an emotional state. It would be such a waste of time.

"It was the logical thing to do. You may be one of the only surviving Cybertronians still on world, it would be commonsense for you to stay here where you have someone to help you if you are injured or in danger…And femmes are social creatures, I thought you would be less apt to go insane and end up off-lined. It would be a shame for our diminishing race to die out one more member because I didn't keep you here." He answered, quickly going back to his work. But, against his hopes, it seemed that she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay..I guess I-" she vented shakily and he wondered if maybe he hadn't been successful in keeping her emotional state together. "I think I'll just go get some recharge. I won't bother you until it looks like you need some rest…" he gave her a nod but she gave no indication that she had even seen his answer.

Turning back to his work, he went through the locations on the computer in silence. But it wasn't long before he heard her shuffling on her makeshift berth across the room. She said something almost in audible to herself, and a not so muffled curse after. With a sigh, he abandoned his work to undo the mess he had caused. The sooner he found out what was wrong, the sooner she would be quiet and leave him to work in peace.

* * *

Scourge lay on her small berth, curled up in a ball, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm so stupid.." she muttered to herself, staring at the wall in front of her. "Of course there wasn't another reason… I'm just a stupid-aft liability. He doesn't care about me in any other way than what's logical. Stupid-stupid-stupid!" she shifted her legs slightly with a strangled sigh. The energon in her optics was starting to spill down her face and she quickly wiped them away. "Scrap." She cursed, wishing she could just curl up and die. Shockwave would probably be happier-no, more content to have her not be around.

"Scourge," his voice beside her made her jump, and she quickly tucked her face underneath her arms to hide her tears, "what is troubling you?" he asked.

"N-nothing…" she lied, keeping her gaze hidden from him. "I'm just a little cold I guess…"

"Hm." She could practically see him shaking his helm at her but she didn't look up. "You should have simply said so. Asking for something to keep you warm when it can be provided is more logical than lying in the cold." She jumped slightly when a blanket was tossed over her form. Turning over to face him, her optics widened when he straightened the blanket over her frame. "Recharge well, Scourge." He said simply, and then turned to go back to his work.

She watched him leave with pent up breath, her spark fluttering in her chest. Maybe he did care…

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up soon :) Please Leave a Review and have an awesome day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Busy following an unusual energon signature, Shockwave didn't pay mind when Scourge fell back behind him. She let her feet drag and scrape against the ground as he slowly ventured forward into the creepier section of buildings. They were apparently there to find any records that might have been lost in the war. He was searching for some specifics, but she figured he would gather anything he found in the old data libraries.

With a small sigh, she skipped to catch up with him. The scenery of the old rundown buildings didn't frighten her; she had been in worse places before without even getting chills. But for some reason, ever since she met him she didn't like to leave his sight. It was like if she couldn't see him he would disappear and she would be alone again. She wouldn't deny that the last stellar-cycle with him had been a bit of a pain. He didn't seem to have feelings of any sort and he didn't understand most of hers. But he had become more and more tolerable of her after a while and she had been able to open up to him more, even if he didn't give a scrap. She felt at ease around him, but she was also terrified of losing him.

She couldn't lie to herself anymore about her feelings. She had come to accept that she falling in love with him, but she didn't know why exactly. There was nothing to really love about him. He wasn't kind, gentle, or understanding. He weighed everything, every choice by gain and by logical deduction. He was really nothing like her at all. And he hadn't told her once that he even gave a scrap what happened to her.

He was simply content to let her stay.

Maybe that was why she clung to him so desperately. He was the only steadfast thing she had ever had in her entire life. And although he wasn't emotional, he did seem to have her wellbeing in mind. He was aware when she was starting to lose it a bit and he tried to make her see reason. She had nearly gone insane twice in the time that she had stayed with him, but he told her that she was not insane. She was merely looking at things from an illogical perspective. His talks would always help her move out of the rut she was in, but not because he was right. It was the fact that he noticed not all was right with her. It gave her hope that maybe he was starting to care for her something like she did for him.

"Hey Shockwave, are we almost there?" She turned away from the panel on the wall she was looking at, only to find that he wasn't in sight. "Shockwave?" She scanned the hall she was in, looking back the way they had come in, but he wasn't there.

Her spark started to beat quicker, making her chest ache in dread. Had he left her behind? What if they couldn't find each other? She hadn't exactly been paying attention to where they had been going and they had been traveling for a long time. She doubted she would be able to find her way back to the lab. Gripped with panic, she started up the hall at a quick trot, looking into the open rooms that she passed. She called out his name again but there was still no reply, and she started to get scared.

She stopped in her tracks when she had searched through every room on that floor. Leaning against the wall, she let her shoulders fall in defeat and her held back tears spilled down her cheeks. Was this some sort of cruel way to get rid of her? After all this time? "How could I have been so stupid!" she stomped her foot in agitation at her own foolishness. She should have known better, about trusting him and about jumping around in an old structure. She heard the crumbling beneath her before she could move out of the way, and she screamed when the floor gave out and she fell into darkness..

* * *

Shockwave had found the mother-lode of information, and he was completely consumed in skimming through damaged datapads for information related to his research. The amount of information still here astounded him, he had expected the building to be practically empty but it seemed that no one cared about what happened to a bunch of documentaries. Using the barely operational computer system he was able to locate the information he was looking for and, if he believed in luck, he would have said that it was just chance that the datapads were still in operating condition.

He was just gathering the few useful devices when he heard Scourge scream, and he instantly went on the alert. It had been short, indicating that it had been cut off abruptly. This probably meant she was in danger, or she didn't want to get scolded for raising a false alarm for being frightened by a rodent... again. He decided to assume the first since it was the worst possible scenario and instantly went out to search for her.

"Scourge?" he decided it was safe to call out to her, he hadn't picked up any life signals on the way over it was safe to decide that if something had attacked her it wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was saying anyways. The only risk was it looking for him as well, but he was prepared. "Scourge, if you can hear me the logical thing for you to do would be to answer." He called out again. Looking down at his location device, that had been previously programmed to pick up her distress beacon, he found that she was indeed still in the building, and she was still functioning. But her vitals were in complete disarray. So he figured that she was frightened.

He shook his helm with a vent as he searched down the hall for her. He didn't detect any large life forms nearby. Whatever danger, if there was any at all, it was probably not a huge threat. But that didn't excuse the fact that she still wasn't answering his calls. "I knew I should not have trusted her to be alone…" he said aloud, peering into another room. During the time he had gotten to know her, he had found that her lack of logic was rooted deeper within her than he had suspected. She was irrational at times, paranoid, and (for lack of better words) clingy. He had long come to accept that she was scared of him abandoning her, she had been faced with so much disappointment in her life it was hard for her not to suspect something of the sort. But he had tried on many occasions to assure her that was not his intention. Weather she believed him or not, he didn't know.

Shockwave paused to look at his locating device again, and he saw that he must have overlooked her somewhere on the right side of the building. _Perhaps she is on the floor below…_ He hummed to himself in thought, taking the stairs down to begin his search there.

Scourge's demeanor had changed a lot recently. He had noticed this when she started trying to find ways to be closer to him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what was going on, and he disapproved of the notion. She was an emotional being, and he gave her grace when it came to her feelings, but he wouldn't be roped into her illogical thoughts of romance. The emotion was pointless, it served no real purpose and only distracted from more important things. Just the other day, she had tried to touch his servo for not the first, but the _fifth_ time. She was becoming more open about it, and he knew that soon he would have to let her know that her attempts were pointless.

"Scourge?" He called out again, becoming generally concerned. What could have happened to her?

* * *

"Scourge, where are you?"

The grey femme twitched at the sound of his voice, but wrote it off as a figment of her imagination. Her mind and her spark were telling her two very different things but using the same subject. She wanted to believe that he was looking for her, but she couldn't stop thinking that he had just been trying to get rid of her. And it worked. Falling down through the floor had hidden her in rubble, and she was in too much pain to move. She was faintly aware that she was bleeding, but couldn't find the will to care. If Shockwave didn't care about her, she was better off dead.

With a shiver, she sobbed quietly to herself in the darkness. What had she been thinking? She was glitched in the processor if she thought that anyone would ever care about her. No one ever had, why should he have been any different?

Her cries increased in volume, and added to the pain she was in the sound was atrocious. "I'm-so- stupid!" She resigned herself to her fate, feeling that her final strand of sanity was breaking. And in the silence and the darkness she waited for death to claim her.

But the silence was broken, and light shined through the darkness as footsteps approached her. She felt strong hands wrap around her form and pull her from the rubble. "Why did you not answer my calls?" Shockwave's voice was the same hardened voice as always, but something was different about it. He sounded concerned, maybe even a little relieved.. He held her protectively against his chassis, his arms wrapped around her to keep her still as she shook violently. "Scourge, answer me." He ordered, tightening his hold on her slightly as if he could sense her previous thoughts of abandoning hope of life.

"Shockwave-…" she sounded weak when she sobbed his name between shaky breaths, but at the moment she could care less. He _had_ come to look for her. He _didn't_ abandon her. And that was all that mattered. "I was-I was so scared you were-that you would-.." looking up into his bright red optic she finally lost control of herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him and with no intentions of letting him go. She buried her face in his neck as she whispered hoarsely. "Shockwave, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not logical, or-or smart, or good at anything! I'm just a waste of your time, but you keep me around anyways. Thank-you…" she hugged him tighter, and then did something she never thought she could do.

She kissed him. Only over his battle mask, but it _was_ a kiss. And she had no intention of taking it back. She cuddled up closer to him, resting her helm on his chest as she regained control of her breathing. Her body was overheating quickly and she needed to cool down fast. But instead of telling her that she needed to calm down, like he normally would have if she was upset, Shockwave was silent. He didn't say a word. He picked her up and carried her out of the room in silence.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, wiping tears away from her face.

"Back to my lab. Your wounds need to be sterilized and patched." And that was all he said.

* * *

**A stellar-cycle: one Cybertronian year, Aproximately 440 earth days.**

**Have an awesome day you guys and leave a review on your way out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews\favs\follows guys! It's nice to see one of my brother's ideas being liked like it is. Granted not all of this is his ideas, but he did inspire it and he has a great amount of say in what happens ;p Well, the story actually only has a few chapters left. Time-jumps factored in, there are only about three to five chapters left depending how everything fits. Anyways! enough of that, onto the next chapter! :)**

* * *

"Shockwave…Are you mad at me?"

The question was not unsuspected. He had been anticipating when she would think his silence had carried on too long, but he had not figured out how he should reply. Her actions had stunned him a little. He didn't know that she would be so forward with her feelings, even in a state of shock as she had been in. It was a little unsettling.

He saw her edging a little closer to him, but he stayed still as he contemplated how to respond. He did not want to upset her in some way and make her leave, she was much safer there with him than she would be out on her own.

She peered up at him, an emotion of almost anxiety in her optics. "You _are_ mad at me…" her voice cracked with sadness and he vented sharply, his expression stern but not angry.

"No, I am not upset with you." He stated firmly, looking down at her directly. "You were in a state of desperation and were not in your right mind. I am not offended by your actions, just merely disappointed in the illogical reasoning behind it." He could tell that she was processing what he said and he paused in his words to let them sink in. "I know of your changing of emotions towards me Scourge, and you are sadly mistaken if you believe that I will return such an illogical notion." Her gaze dropped to the floor as her cheeks reddened in what he could only assume was embarrassment. Also, a deeper sadness seemed to seep into her whole body. Her shoulders drooped and her optics dimmed. "Emotions such as love are meaningless to me."

He wasn't sure how she would respond to the confession, but he was certain it would not be pleasant. Her frame was starting to shake and he could hear her trying to restrain the sound of her laden breathing as she held back tears. "So this past stellar-cycle has been nothing to you?" her broken voice was nothing but a faint whisper to his audios. "Nothing at all?" her optics were pleading, as if for some sort of mercy that he did not see existed. She wanted an assurance that he did not have to give out.

"Nothing in the way you would see it." he stated simply, looking back at the data-pads that he had recovered. He hoped that the conversation would end with that, but was sorely disappointed when she spoke again.

"You don't care about me at all?!" she sounded desperate again, and almost angry.

He chose his next words with caution. "I care for your wellbeing, as much as any Cybertronian would."

"-Which means absolutely _nothing_.." she added onto his statement, energon streaking down her face. "No Cybertronian has ever cared about me!" she shouted, quite unnecessarily, he could hear her just fine. She shook her helm at him. "I thought you were different…"

He watched her silently for a moment, calculating her posture and emotional state. "If what you say is true, the mechs and femmes that you came to know were wrong to treat you as they did. For that, I feel sympathy for you. You are a gentle and kind femme, and I believe that a mech who believed in the notion of romance would be wise to have you at his side. But I am not that mech. I will protect you, until I am no longer needed to, and I will see to it that you stay mentally and emotionally intact. But I cannot give you what you seek, for it does not exist in my circuitry."

Her frame vibrated with emotion as she glared up at him through her tears. Her servo raised as if to strike him, but at the last second it dropped back to her side and she turned her back to him. "I hate you…I _hate_ you." She sobbed, burring her face in her servos.

He wasn't sure if he should reach out and touch her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. After some though, he decided against it. "You are not a hateful person Scourge… that much I do know. Once you calm your inner turmoil come and find me, and we will speak more about this matter."

"No Shockwave, I'm pretty sure you've said enough." She sobbed, wiping the energon from her optics. "It's pretty obvious that no mech will ever want to be with me, not even possibly the last mech left alive in the universe!"

"That assumption is unlikely-"

She ignored his statement and continued her rant, her voice raising octaves with every sentence she spoke. "We could be the last Cybertronians in existence, and the only thing you can think of creating is a creature that has been extinct since our early history! Wouldn't it be _logical_ to try to keep our race alive instead of bringing back a race that had its chance but died out? Isn't that the right thing to do? Or am I just as stupid as you make me feel? That's it. I'm too stupid for you!"

He shook his helm at her in disbelief. Why was this so hard for her to grasp? He wasn't saying anything was wrong with her, if anything he was telling her that he was incapable of feeling emotional attachment and that would indicate that there was something wrong with him. But she seemed to take every word he said and blame it on herself, like she couldn't believe that she could do anything right.. "Scourge, why do you twist my words into something that I did not intend?"

"Because it's all I've ever known!" she screamed. "I want to know why!"

Shockwave clenched his denta behind his mask tightly, becoming quite convinced that he had accidentally broken her thin string of sanity, and he wasn't sure how to put it back together. He had never been good with femmes. And even after all the time he spent with her, he didn't know how to handle her. He realized that he didn't know a thing about her, because he had never bothered to ask. There might have been something very traumatizing about her past, something more than she had ever told him before. Perhaps he should have seen this coming…

Her next words pulling him out of his musing, and he almost felt regret for being so blunt with her about the fact that he would never feel the same way she did.

"I just want to know what's wrong with me…"

He was silent as he processed that. Then, as she turned to leave he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her with him. "There is nothing wrong with you. _Nothing_. You are just as everyone else is. Stop telling yourself that you are not." He said firmly, loosening his grip on her. "Now, go get some recharge. You are not in your right mind. When you have properly rested and are feeling better we will leave her for field work, and we will talk more." He knew that she needed the rest and the reassurance, and so he would give it to her. It was the only way to ensure that she would not run off and harm herself.

"I-" she shuddered at his touch and he quickly severed the contact. "..okay…" she conceded, but something in her voice was still off. "Are we going to go collect the DNA?" she asked, looking to have calmed considerably.

He nodded. "Yes."

Her shoulders drooped as she sighed and shook her helm. "I still can't believe that you want to do this." Her lips twitched in a small, still sad smile.

"Are you not curious to see if we may achieve it?" he asked, becoming a little more relaxed at her now calm demeanor. He felt that she wouldn't do anything rash now.

She shrugged slightly, her gaze still set on the floor. "I guess I am curious. It'll give me a reason to wake up every day for the foreseeable future anyways…"

"Good. I will make the preparations."

"Yeah…okay…"

* * *

**Leave a Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so this chapter really meets the T rating. **

* * *

Scourge woke with a scream, her breaths ragged and tears streaming down her face. Tumbling down from the berth and onto the floor she cried out again in shock, hyperventilating. "No!" she shouted, trying to rid herself of the dream but the sensations followed her even into reality. The pain. The hurt. "Father please no…" she clutched at her side in an attempt to get rid of the ghost pain. "Please stop it…"

_"He doesn't care about you. Why do you go on?" _

She could still hear his voice ringing in her audios, his cruel yelling and accusing. She would never be good enough, for anybody. It was so clear to her. It always had been, but she had hoped that someday someone would prove her wrong..

Pain flared up in her side again and she cringed, trying to stay quiet but it was just too painful. A shriek escaped her before she could stop it, and she continued to cry. How could she live on like this? How was she supposed to erase her past to move on? How could she cover up all that had happened? It was then that her optics landed upon the scalpels lined on the wall across the room. With a quick look around she found that Shockwave wasn't anywhere nearby, and she darted forward to grab one of the tools with deadly intent.

* * *

Looking at the vitals on their successfully developed embryo, Shockwave was almost filled with pride. They had, he and Scourge, been able to bring a life long forgotten about back into existence. It was still very small, hardly able to see with the naked optic, but it was there, and it was growing. One of the greatest scientific achievements in Cybertronian history was alive and growing in _his_ lab. Of course, he wouldn't take full credit for it, although Scourge wasn't a scientist if it wasn't for her clumsiness in falling down yet _another_ hole they wouldn't have found the DNA possible for such a feat.

His gaze cast down at the thought of his companion. She had been awfully quiet lately, not that he minded much, but it was unlike her. Ever since their 'talk' she had been acting differently than what was normal for her. She was quiet, distant, and nervous, like she was trying to hide something. She was skittish at best around him anymore, and he wasn't sure what he should do about it. If something was wrong with her, he knew it would be best if he was at least aware of what it was. If she were to possibly try to murder him in his recharge, he would at least like to know why and be prepared for the worst. She was upset with someone, if not him then herself. Both options were dangerous.

Deciding to take a second to check on her, he powered down the lab except for the systems required to keep the embryo alive and headed out to where she had set up her own room. She would most likely be there since she wasn't there with him.

"Scourge." He knocked lightly on the door, waiting for her reply. Past the thin wall between him and the room, he could hear her moving and…gasping… "Scourge, I wish to speak with you. May I come in?" he asked, listening just a little more attentively to what was going on inside the room. She was whimpering. And before he could speak again, or even reach out to open the door, he heard a hard thump and everything went quiet.

"_Scourge?_" His optic widened in worry, and he grabbed the door handle only to find that the room was locked. _What was she thinking?_ With a well placed shot from his smaller ion blaster, the door lock was pulverized and he entered the room. And the sight that met him made him twitch, in shock and as a glitch in trying to find the logic in her actions. In conclusion, there was no logic in what she was doing. And he quickly put a stop to it.

Tearing the scalpel from her limp servo, he threw it away from her reach. "What are you doing?!" He scolded her, taking in just how much energon she had managed to empty from the thin slices in her arms. She looked up at him from her place on the floor but said nothing. She was probably too weak to move. Her optics met his with sadness, and then they went dark.

When she went slack, he took her damaged arms in his servos to assess the injuries. She had lost a lot of energon, her main veins had been sliced open and there were several other cuts up to her wrists. And scars. Lots of scars. "Why…" he shook his helm at her in disbelief. He knew she was illogical and emotional, but why on Cybertron would she inflict such malady on herself? By the looks of things, it had been going on for some time. If he had to estimate he would guess that it had started…_ After we collected the DNA..After I told her that her emotions towards me were pointless.. _

Gathering her up in his arms, he ran back to his lab to find the proper welding tools to put her back together. He had to stop the bleeding and get an energon line into her before she fell into stasis lock, or worse…

* * *

**Cliffie! **

**Leave a Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Stasis lock was a serious thing for femmes. Statistically, a femme of smaller build had a 30% less chance of surviving the emergency power down than mechs of an equal build did. If they didn't come out within a few months there could be permanent damage to the CPU, and Scourge had been on life support for a long time…

Shockwave glanced over his shoulder at her, taking his thoughts off from the Predicon to ponder the issue of his companion's health. Perhaps it would have been more merciful to just let her die. At the time it seemed like the most logical thing to do would be to save her. But now, he wondered if letting her pass on into oblivion would have been the better option. She wasn't showing much sign of improvement and she had been like that for a good portion of three months.

Had he been too late to save her? Was the damage too much for her to cope with?

He vented sharply, taking a moment to check her vitals again. He had made a habit of checking on her every few hours despite the fact that she had remained unchanging. He had concluded that the action was a waste of time, but he couldn't leave her. He felt like he was anxious for her to wake up. It was an illogical emotion, but it was there. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to know her reason for trying to take her own life.

"Why…" he spoke aloud, shaking his helm at himself. Talking to her when she couldn't hear him wouldn't help her wake up. "You are so foolish." He told her, leaning against the wall beside the recharge berth she was on, watching her. "Why would you cause harm to yourself? There was no reason to." he said, listening to the constant beeping of the monitor. "If I caused you to do this…I am truly sorry. It was never my intent to make you feel that your life was not worth living."

She was still. There was no answer. And he began to expect that there never would be.

* * *

Shockwave was measuring how much the Predicon had grown when he heard something out of the ordinary. He looked up at the unexpected change in sound and his optic widened in surprise. "Scourge.." he set aside the tools he had been using and was instantly at her side. She was moving. She was breathing on her own. He quickly unhooked the support lines that restrained her and he heard her gasp. She sat up with a weak scream, her optics darting back and forth until she saw him. Their gazes locked and she shivered.

"Scourge, do not be afraid." He said calmly, checking her vitals. "You are going to be fine." He started to deactivate the systems protocols so she could be unhooked, but he froze when her hand reached out to grasp his. When he looked back he realized that she had not listened to him. She was terrified. Her optics were large and pleading with him, but he did not acknowledge it. He continued with the off-lining systems and ignored her until his task was complete.

"Here, drink this." He took her servos and wrapped them around a cube of energon, holding her steady as she sat up straighter. She didn't drink it, and he was growing slightly frustrated at her. She was refusing something that she needed after doing something so completely stupid to actually have almost cost her life. "Scourge, _Drink It_." he ordered, looking at her sternly, his voice only just slightly going deeper. The seriousness must have gotten through to her, and she started to refuel slowly. Her optics dropped to the floor and he released his hold on her. "Good. Now I must ask you, why are you trying to end your life?"

Her gaze turned into a glare and she looked up at him sharply. "You are such an aft!" she growled at him, setting her unfinished energon on the berth next to her. "How could you be so daft?! Yeah, I know what that means-" she cut him off before he could object. "-and _yes_, I mean it. How could you be so _insensitively stupid_?!" she dropped her voice to sound more like his, mocking him. "_'Why are you trying to end your life?_' are you for real? Even _you_ should know why!"

His optic narrowed at her, but instead of taking offense to her words he brushed them off as she was not being in her right mind.

"Why didn't you just let me die?!"

"Because it was not the logica-"

She nodded sharply, rolling her optics at him. "The logical option, I know." She fumed, standing up against his protests. "That's all you ever consider. _The logical option._ I'm sick of it!" she stumbled away from him, her optics searching around the lab.

"All of my scalpels and knives have been transferred to a safer location." He told her, sensing that was what she was thinking about.

She glared at him. "Oh shut up." She snapped, edging past him and towards the door. "I didn't ask for you to save me, just leave me alone!"

Shockwave was left in shocked silence when she ran off. His processor was on overdrive trying to sort out what had just happened. Logically, the femme should have been happy to be alive. Why was she not? Why was she so set in wanting to off-line? It was not logical. It was the polar opposite. Why did she have to be so illogical?

At that thought, he started to wonder if maybe their being completely different was what was causing the problems between them. In all the time he had known her he had tried to make her more logical. After all this time, it had only served to make her wish to die. Perhaps he had been looking at it the wrong way? Maybe instead of making her logical he had to try to understand her side of things more? It was an idea. But one not easily accomplished. He couldn't just throw a switch and become illogical and emotional. But maybe he could talk to her and at least try to understand what she was feeling.

He would try that first. But at that moment he had other things to do. He had no doubt that she would be back and then they could talk.

Nodding to himself as he decided on it, he turned back to the Predicon floating in the golden liquid. It was twitching in its sleep. Almost as if it could tell that something was wrong, that there had been fighting in the room. But that was impossible. The creature was not yet conscious. But if he had to characterize what the creature looked like, he would say it looked scared. Maybe the yelling had in some way disturbed it….

* * *

As predicted, Scourge had returned by the end of the day. She walked into the lab quietly and sat down as he continued his work, her servos were wet with energon but there were no new marks on her body. He decided that she had been crying.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked and he saw her nod slightly. "Would you like to talk about why you are acting this way?" she shook her head and he conceded. "Would you like something to take your mind off things?" to that she nodded again and he motioned for her to join him by his side. When she did, her optics widened. At first he didn't understand why, then she reached out to touch the glass that encased the Predicon.

"He's gotten so big…" she whispered, running her servo up the glass to just over his snout. "How long was in stasis?" the sight of the creature seemed to make her happier, her lips quirked in a smile and he felt relieved at her change in attitude.

"Nearly five months." He answered, moving to look at some monitors.

"Have you named him yet?"

"No, why would I name it? It is not even a conscious being."

She shot a glare in his direction but didn't say anything to him. Instead, she continued to stroke the glass over the Predicon's muzzle and she spoke quietly to it instead. "Don't you listen to that mean mech, he doesn't understand anything." As if in response, the creature moved inside of the tank, pressing its head against the glass underneath her servos. "Yeah, I know you can hear me. Poor thing, he probably didn't talk to you at all did he?"

Shockwave stared at her, his optic twitching. Did she not understand that he could hear her, or was she saying those things loud enough for him to hear on purpose? Of course he wouldn't have talked to the beast. It couldn't understand him.

"Well, I'll give you a name. I'll call you… Predaking. You'll be the king off all the creatures here on Cybertron." She smiled at the creature, patting the glass one last time before turning away. Her gaze locked on his for a moment and then she turned away to leave. But he heard her last comment to the creature before she left. "At least I can talk to someone who actually understands me now…"

Shockwave shook his helm at her in confusion. Maybe she had been damaged beyond repair. How could she think the Predicon would be able to understand her? He glanced at the creature in the glass and looked at it critically. In all the time that Scourge had been in stasis lock, he had never thought once to call the creature something. He hadn't even thought about it as a real living thing…

Placing a servo where hers had been only seconds before over the glass, the creature stirred again, but instead of moving towards him it flinched away. It was almost as if- no, it was impossible for a creature not even born yet to feel resentment. He dropped his servo back to his side, narrowing his optic on the face of the creature. "Predaking…" he murmured the name quietly. It was suitable.

* * *

**I think Predaking might like Scourge more than Shockwave ;) **

**Leave a Review please! And I will have the next chapter out soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks passed by Scourge became more and more attached to Predaking. She would spend her time watching him floating in the golden liquid as Shockwave ran tests. She would talk with him and touch the glass to let him know that she was there, and he would recognize her. It was as if he was actually conscious of who was near him and what was going on around him. If she was angry and started yelling at Shockwave he twitched and was restless, but if she was calm and happy he would press his face against the glass as if hoping to feel the heat of her servo through the container keeping him alive. It was amazing.

At that moment she was sitting with him alone in the lab, leaning her back against the glass that encased him as she told him about her past. She told him what it was like where she grew up, about where she went to school, and where she used to go when she was upset and feeling useless. She described the large overhang over the lake that she would escape off to, assuring him that he would understand it better when he was born. And the entire time she sat near him, his nuzzle pressed against the glass as if asking her to pet him.

Scourge smiled at him, reaching out to stroke the glass and watched him press more against it. "You know, you're the only friend I've ever had that actually seems to like me." She told him, pressing her palm flat against the casing. "Shockwave pretends to care, but he really doesn't. But you can't blame him for it. I don't think it's really his fault that he doesn't feel. In fact, I think he has the capability to have emotions, he's just scared of them." She smiled when Predaking shook his helm in the tank. "Which brings me to our next topic." She said seriously. "You need to stop being so biased." She scolded, pausing when she heard Shockwave enter the room, but she continued as if he wasn't even there. "I've noticed that you don't treat him the same as you do me, and that's not right Predaking. He's your daddy, you shouldn't be giving him the cold shoulder just because he and I fight…and he didn't bother to give you a name…and because he's a giant jerk-aft." She glanced subtly over her shoulder at the mech. He gave no indication that he heard a word she was saying.

She sighed and continued. "So you stop making him feel bad, you understand me?" the Predicon ducked his helm in what she could assume was shame. "He won't tell you this, but he's jealous that you don't react the same with him as you do with me." Her expression softened when he nuzzled the glass again. "Aw, it's okay baby.. just don't do it anymore." She pet the glass again and stood up. Predaking twitched and she sighed, giving him one last pat through the glass. "Mommy will be back soon, but I have to go now."

With that, she marched up the steps to where Shockwave was standing and gave him a sad look. He looked back at her questioningly, and she shook her helm and left. She hoped that he heard every illogical word she said, and she cursed him to stew over it all day.

"Scourge." His voice behind her made her pause, her spark beating painfully in her chest.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't jealous."

She rolled her optics at him and continued down the hall. "Denial is a form of emotion you know…"

* * *

Shockwave watched her leave, an odd feeling arising in his chest. Could it be jealousy? Was he jealous of her connection with the creature? He glanced down the new enlarged tank that the Predicon was floating in. He had grown much more and much faster since Scourge had awakened from stasis. He had done his research, and he had stumbled across something that said that if something is nurtured it will grow. He wasn't sure of it as fact, but the evidence was there to support it. By all rights the creature shouldn't have grown this big for at least a few more months. Could Scourge's emotional side be causing it? And was it possible for the Predicon to recognize that?

Did Predaking really choose Scourge as his favorite between them because she had shown him the most emotional attachment?

Curiously, he stepped down to the base level of his lab and approached the tank. The Predicon shifted, as if aware of his presence near him, but he didn't shy away from the glass. With a calm servo, he reached out and touched the glass just above the creatu-_Predaking's_ helm. At first nothing happened. Then Predaking moved to nuzzle the glass.

Shockwave's lips quirked in a small smile behind his mask at the sight, but it quickly faded. He frowned at his own actions, turning away from the tank in irritation. Scourge was rubbing off on him. She was trying to compel him to be emotional. But in a way, her words rang true. He had been confused and even a little bit upset that Predaking was more reactive around her than him. In a way, he _had_ been jealous.

He sighed, turning back to look at his creation. In a way, Scourge was right. He and her were its parents in a way. Although he'd be damned if he started referring to himself as "daddy" to it.

He placed his servo over the glass again, this time his smile lingering a little longer as Predaking nuzzled the glass. "Your mother is a strange femme." He said aloud, feeling rather silly as he did it but also elated when the creature responded to his voice. It twisted in the tank, moving to better hear him. "But I have no doubts in my mind that you will love her. You seem more apt to emotion than I… even if you are simply a Predicon…"

* * *

**Okay, so a little emotion from Shockwave, but don't get used to it! ;)**

**Leave a Review please! I will update again soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Shockwave, can you hand me that knife?"

He paused in his work at her request, sending her a wary glance. "What do you need it for?" He knew that her emotions had increased in stability since she had started bonding with Predaking, but the fact remained that he didn't trust her around things that could be used to bring her harm.

"Ugh, just give it to me." She whined, leaning over her desk to inspect something. "I just found this doodad and I want to take it apart, but I can't get past this mess of wires. I need something sharp to cut through them."

"That sounds reasonable." He said, setting the medium sized knife down on the table. "I believe they saying is: Have at it."

She looked up at him with a smile and thanked him, picking up the blade. But then she frowned. "I don't suppose you have anything smaller do you?" she asked and motioned towards the small opening she had to work around. "I only have so much space." He gave her a curt nod, and went to retrieve a blade of a smaller size. This one he handed to her directly and she beamed at him. "Thanks!"

Normally, he would have left her to her work, but his allotted time for ignoring her was up. He had decided that it was best to have some sort of social connection to her and was trying to speak with her more to appease her need to talk. So far the experiment was producing excellent results. They would spend some time in silence, which pleased him, and a moment in speech that would appease her. He noticed that her moral had increased and she was more apt to be quiet when he needed it. And so, he allotted himself five hours of silence between two hours of forced socialization with her.

He leaned over the desk to watch her work. She obviously had no clue what she was doing, but he was glad to see her occupying herself with something. "What do you suppose it is?" he asked, turning on a light above her to give her some more light to see.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a security camera of some sort?" her small servos dipped inside of the black shell and she ducked down to look inside again. He had noticed that she had small servos. They were good for more delicate procedures. Maybe with time he would teach her how to actually put things together with her servos, it would be a better use of her time than whatever she did by herself. Lately she had been disappearing for hours at a time, only returning when she needed something. It was strange, but he didn't ask about it.

"It had some sort of lens on it when I found it, but it was cracked and fell apart." She continued, sticking both her servos into the large opening in the electronic. Her optics narrowed in concentration as she pulled at something inside of it. "Come on..you stupid wire.." she growled at it as she started cutting. "C'mon already, cut!" all at once she jumped, stumbling back with a sharp cry and holding her servo as she cursed. "Ow, scrap! That hurts…" she looked down at her fingers as energon dripped from them and onto the floor. "Owww.."

"Here, let me see that." He took her servos in his own and turned them over to inspect the cut. It was fairly deep but thin in width. It was nothing a small patch couldn't fix. He quickly fetched a disinfectant and started to clean the wound before it could have time to infect. The last thing he needed was her falling ill. She was oddly silent as he did this, her optics resting on him as he worked. He didn't once meet her gaze, but continued to put the small patches over her fingers to stop the bleeding. "Would you like a numbing agent?" he asked.

She stuttered, suddenly pulling away from him as if she had been distracted. "N-no, I'm fine." She assured him, looking down at the bandages. "Thanks…"

"I sense that there is something you wish to say." He walked back over to her desk to collect the bloodied knife and proceeded to clean it. She was giving him that look again. Usually when she looked like that she wanted to say something that started with 'There's been something on my mind lately'. And the conversation usually ended in a fight. _But_, it was best to get it over with quickly.

"Yeah…" she mumbled, holding her arm to her side awkwardly, a nervous habit she had developed. "I was just thinking… I heard you call me Predaking's mother.. and that got me thinking…" she bit her lip and glanced down at the floor as she walked around. "He _is_ kind of our child in a way…" she laughed her nervous laugh and he instantly felt a red flag go up. He didn't want to have another one of these conversations. They were always the worst. And they had been doing so well at staying away from the subject of his lack of emotions towards her.

"Scourge, let me-" he started to change the subject but she cut him off.

"Shockwave, why haven't you ever shown me your whole face?"

He was a little taken aback by the question. It wasn't exactly the thing he had been expecting her to say. "It has never been of an issue before." He replied, removing his battle mask as he did so. Her optics widened at the action but he didn't care for her surprise. Simply showing her what she was curious of was easier than engaging in a pointless debate that she would eventually win in the end. "I am just as any mech…just more scarred."

He could see that she wanted to say something, it was eating away at her, but thankfully she restrained herself. He knew that his face was scarred beyond repair. And he knew that it was not something anyone wished to see, so he kept it hidden. But she had asked, so he gave her his reason. But instead of turning away like he had thought she would, she took a few steps forward. She didn't seem disgusted at his marred face. She actually seemed to be admiring him. Her optics traveled over him, comparing what she saw to the rest of him, and finally she smiled at him.

"You know? I kind of like you better without the mask. It makes you seem more… ordinary."

That was not what he had been expecting at all. How could he seem more ordinary to her? It didn't make any sense. He frowned. "Why?"

She reached out towards him and touched one of the scars running over his lips, her smile never leaving her face as she did. He shuddered at the strange contact, pulling away from her touch but she followed. He didn't know what to think when she cupped his face between her servos, tracing the thick lines over his face with her thumbs. "I can see your emotions."

"I don't have any." He said firmly, resisting the urge to swat her servos away.

She shook her helm, her smile falling a bit. "Then why are you scowling?" when he didn't answer she took another step closer to him, until there was hardly any space between them left. "Shockwave…I need to know something."

"Ask and I shall answer." He was growing tired of this.

"When you said that you would never love me, did that entitle that we could never be together?" she cut him off before he could interrupt her. "I mean, if no one _ever_ comes to find us. Would you ever take me as your Sparkmate?"

There was a moment of silence between them. And if he had to label it, he would have said it was the most uncomfortable silence he had ever heard. She was watching him, as if watching him process her question. He realized what she had done. And he knew that she had planned it too. She had got him to remove the one thing that hid his natural reflexes and expressions. She was looking for him to say with complete honesty "No", or hear him hesitate.

"It would not be fair to you if I did." He said finally, settling on a neutral response. Two could play at that game.

"I don't care if it's fair to me. Would you bond with me or not?" she asked again, her optics narrowing on him dangerously. "_I need to know_."

He was unprepared for what happened next, although he supposed he should have expected it. When her lips touched his it sent electric charges down his spine, making his frame tingle. It was something he had never felt before in his life. And before he could do anything to stop her, she did it again!

"No." he said firmly, his voice even a little bit harsh. He didn't like the feelings she was giving him. It was alien and unwanted. He separated her from him, holding her at arm's length away. "I would not." He turned his back on her, snapping his mask shut.

When her voice entered his audios again it was broken, more riddle with emotion than he had ever heard it before. "_Never?_" He nodded sharply, not even looking back at her. "So it has nothing to do with your lack of emotions, it's me!" She started to cry, her voice heavy with sobs. "It's always been me, why did I think it would be any different this time? _What's wrong with me?!_"

Before he could stop her, to explain things better to her, she had run away. "Scourge!" he called after her, but she didn't stop. And he didn't hear her coming back. He sighed deeply, turning back to his work. She would be back before dark. She always was.

Taking up the knife that had once been bloodied, he took down a sterilizer from the shelf to clean it better. When it was finished he put it away in the locked compartment in the wall. That's when he noticed something. He had given her another knife before this smaller one. Glancing over his shoulder at the desk she had been working at, he saw that it wasn't there anymore. She must have taken it with her...

* * *

**Shockwave you dummy... :'(**

**Leave a review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, we're coming to the end of the road here. Thanks for the Reviews\favs\follows! They encourage a writer beyond belief :)**

* * *

It wasn't until it started getting darker that Shockwave started to worry. The Insecticons and other beasts would be out and about soon, and they were savage lately now that Cybertron had become a barren wasteland. That and the fact that Scourge had run off distressed with a lethal weapon made him worry about her safety. What if she hurt herself again? He had to find her and bring her back before something happened.

It was an odd feeling, being protective of her. But he wanted her to be safe. They had known each other for nearly two stellar-cycles and he had come to accept her as a companion. And he would drag her back to the safety of the lab, even if he had to bring her back unconscious. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt out there and offline.

But somehow, he couldn't help feeling that maybe he was too late…

* * *

Scourge looked over the large cliff edge, her body and soul numbed to everything around her. It was so quiet. She wondered if it would always be that quiet after she was gone.. It was a sad thought, that nothing would be different. No one would miss her. No one would care. She was only a nuisance to Shockwave, he would probably be glad that she was finally gone. She was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Predaking in his full glory, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She had been putting this off for stellar-cycles now. She had hoped that someday, someone would tell her that she was worth something to them. She had hoped to find love, have a family, but that all seemed like a fantasy now. And fantasies never came true. She was just a stupid, love sick, piece of trash that no one wanted to bother with.

With a deep vent, she set her datapad on the ground by her feet. If Shockwave came looking for her the note would explain what she had done and why. But she doubted he would come. He was a good mech, and he meant well. But he didn't care about her. And he never would…

Not sure what to do with herself now, she looked over the edge of the cliff again, her servo clasped tightly around the knife she had stolen from him. It was cold. Would death be cold? Would she die quickly? She knew that draining her energon took too long and it had been painful the first time. Maybe she needed to take more drastic measures.

Looking down at her spark chamber, she opened it up. The faint blue glow pulsed slowly in her chest. It looked sad. Raising the knife, she pointed it dead center of her life force. Her optics closed momentarily as she prepared herself. Her breaths quickened, and tears started to stream down her face. This was it. This was the end. Her only regret was that she would never make a difference in someone's life. "AAaahgg!" she screamed as she brought the knife down, but she stopped. Dropping it onto the ground she broke into sobs. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She had doubts. She had questions she wanted answers to. Why if Shockwave didn't want her, did he still keep her around? Why was he so gentle when bandaging her wounds? Why had he shouted her name when she ran away? And why had he kissed her back?

It had been very subtle. She doubted he even noticed, but she had. And it was the most wonderful thing… Never before had a mech ever been so kind to her, gentle with her, and care about her wellbeing enough to watch over her until she came out of stasis lock. He had been there for her without fail. When she was frightened, he had been there to provide some comfort. When she had tried to offline, he had saved her life. When she cut herself he had taken her servos in his larger, warmer ones and cleaned and took care of her. He had even offered her something to ease the pain!

Did that all mean nothing to him?

Scourge crumpled to her knees on the ground, burying her face in her servos as she cried. She couldn't be sure, and that was what held her back. She could still do things. She was still worth more alive than dead. She could help him with his research. She could be there when Predaking was born to help train and take care of him. And if Shockwave ever fell ill or something happened to him she could be there to help him through it. She loved him, whether he returned her feelings or not. And she would stay devoted to him for the rest of her life.

With a shaky vent, she glanced at the suicide note she had written. Picking it up, she looked over it and realized how selfish she had been. This was no way out! How could she have been so stupid? This didn't fix anything.

She was starting to erase the note when she heard something growl behind her. She froze, her spark hammering in her chest. It was animalistic, and it sounded hungry. With wide optics, she slowly reached out to grasp the fallen knife on the ground. Her fingertips barely touched the handle when she heard the creature roar. She turned quickly, raising the knife just as the beast collided with her.

She screamed…

* * *

**Cliffie! :D I am so evil ;)**

**Leave a Review and I'll post the next chapter soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter. I might do an epilogue or something but this is the end of the untold story of Shockwave on Cybertron.**

* * *

It had been hours since he had started his search. He had followed her energy signature for most of that, but it had inexplicably disappeared. He continued in the general direction where it had disappeared, driving a top speed in his alt mode. He knew he would find her eventually; she couldn't hide her energy signature from him for long. It would pop up again soon.

He reached the outskirts of a fallen city and stopped when he detected spilled energon nearby. He transformed quickly and traced it on his locater, looking around. It was farther outside the city, and the signal was faint, but it was there.

Following the signal he kept an optic out for insecticons. When he found Scourge he was going to have a stern conversation with her about coming around her at this time of day. The mindless creatures practically patrolled this city. They were everywhere, hiding in the shadows and in the outcrops of fallen buildings. And if you weren't quiet, they would detect and eliminate you. With that in mind, he softened the sound of his footsteps as he neared the cliff edge.

At first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. It all seemed as dismal and unchanged as ever. But then he saw the pool of energon dripping over the edge of the large drop. It was tainted, no longer its pure blue, and there was a lot of it. He was a little shocked at first, not seeing anybody near nor and Insecticon carcass. He glanced over the edge of the cliff, but the bottom was too far down to see. If someone had fallen down, they would not have survived.

Stooping down, he took a sample of the energon and tested it for a match with Scourge's. After a few minutes, the small device in his servo showed green in affirmative. The revelation did nothing to convince him. She could still be nearby. So it was logical to search for clues to her whereabouts, or further evidence of her demise. It was quite possible that she was dead.

Something gave a small crunch when he stepped forward, and he looked down. A datapad had been partially submerged in the spilled energon, but it was still operational. He picked it up and wiped the blue liquid away to see the message inscribed on it. Needless to say, he wasn't prepared for what he read.

_"Shockwave, if you are reading this it means that I have finally gone through with off-lining myself. It is illogical, I know, but it has to be better than dying every day inside when I see you. I know you do not understand what it feels like to be in love, and you think that it is a pointless emotion, but it is the only thing I have ever wanted in my life. No one has ever wanted me around. Everyone wrote me off as a pointless life. No one ever loved me. Did I ever tell you that I was abused as a child? I don't think I did. My own father didn't want me around. He would tell me every night that I should just die. I was worthless and completely idiotic. When the war started, my family abandoned me. I was attacked countless times, beaten by rouge cons and other scavengers. I was abused, raped, and almost killed several times. And when I finally was able to defend myself, everyone had left Cybertron. I was alone for so long… but then I met you. I saw you and hoped: Maybe this mech, who is more alone and broken than I am, might want me. You were the only person I had seen in stellar-cycles, but even you didn't want anything to do with me. At first I told myself that maybe you were a closed off mech and that maybe we just needed time to warm up to each other. But as time went on I started to realize that it had nothing to do with you. It was just as my father had said time and time again: I am worthless, unwanted, and should never have been born. So this I suppose is goodbye. Even though you don't understand it, I loved you. And I'm sorry I wasted your time…I won't bother you anymore. -Scourge."_

Shockwave stared at the note, reading it a second time before letting it fall from his servos to the ground. The feeling that spread through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt… numb. He was confused. Why would she do this to herself? Why would she… he shook his helm, looking down at the pool of her blood. The knife that had gone missing from his laboratory was dripping with energon. How could she take her own life?

He couldn't believe it. He knew she had some issues, but he had thought she had worked past them. Looking at the scene before him, he tried to make sense of it but he could not. "Illogical…" he turned to leave the place, but he could not run from his guilt. It was because of his indifference that she had felt dying necessary. He had never wished for that…

"Scourge… that was not logical… why would you do such a thing..." he looked back at where she had obviously taken her life, vowing never to step foot there again. He didn't retrieve the knife or datapad, but merely continued back to his laboratory. One small tear leaking from his optic...

* * *

**Man.. I feel horrible. Scourge finally found that she had the will to live, and then she was attacked by a Insectticon! And Shockwave thinks that she committed suicide... :(**

**Well, there you go. Thank you all for the support and reviews! As I said before I will probably put up an epilogue so be on the lookout for that :)**

**Leave a review please! and have a better day than Shockwave is.. :(**


	12. Epilogue

**Okay, last chapter in this story. Thanks for sticking with it you guys! :)**

**So, this chapter starts off right after the last one, but it changes to the present in the show when Predaking returns after the fight with the Autobots in episode 3. **

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

When he returned to the lab everything was quiet. The lights flickered silently, and everything was still. Shockwave knew that he would have to get used to this new normal, but it was going to be different without her there. He had gotten used to her idle chatter, her simple presence in the room. She never got in the way. She listened to him when they were working. And… she had been a friend, perhaps the closest thing to a friend that he had ever found, because the feeling was mutual. He enjoyed her company. But now he would never see her again. Never hear her nervous giggle or her emotional yelling. It was illogical, but he could feel a difference in the room when he knew that he would be the only occupant for the foreseeable future.

And he didn't like the feeling. Finally now he got a grasp on what Scourge had been feeling the past stellar-cycles. She had been lonely. She was desperate for a companion that would always be there for her. He finally understood, but it was too late. If he could he would have gone back in time and changed the things he had said. He would have taken her as his sparkmate if only to have prevented this loneliness that had taken up residence in his spark. He would have given her what she wished if he had known what she would eventually do…

But he couldn't. She was gone. And she would never come back

He vented slowly, resting his servo against the glass of Predaking's encasement. As if sensing his distress, the Predicon shifted. "Scourge is gone." He said quietly, ashamed of the heavy tone of his own voice. He hadn't thought himself capable of feeling grief, regret, or sorrow. But the wetness of Energon over his face mask served to prove him wrong further. He wiped the small tear away quickly, hiding the weakness from his creation. Predaking shifted again, and for a moment he thought he saw energon leaking from the creature's closed optics.

"I am sorry. It was my fault." He continued, sitting down on the floor with his back to the casing. His body was shivering, and he couldn't understand why. His breathing was becoming irregular, and he was making a sound that he had only heard when Scourge was upset. He quickly covered his optic when he realized what it was. He was sobbing. Tears flowed slowly down his mask and into his servos. He felt broken and cold. This emotion that he hadn't been aware that he possessed was rendering his thought processes useless. It was illogical and a waste of time, but he couldn't stop it. "I should have known. I should have seen the signs…"

It was apparent that being logical, in the end, was the least logical thing to be around Scourge. He realized that now. And with that realization, he concluded that he had been wrong. What he had done wasn't logical in the circumstance. In the case with Scourge's emotional wellbeing, it was logical to be… _illogical_. How could he have been so _blind_?

* * *

Shockwave was stirred from his recollections suddenly when he heard Predaking's familiar roar. He looked up to the alien sky as the Predicon dove to land on the top level of Darkmount, and took a few steps back to provide him with ample room. Several Vehicons scrambled to get out of the way but he remained calm as his creation dented the floor in his crash landing. Energon was leaking from his side and burn marks marred his armor. The mission had obviously been a failure.

He instantly heard a snide remark from Starscream, but chose to ignore it as he slowly approached creature he had come to call his progeny. He reached out slowly to stroke the edge of his wing, edging forward with caution. Predaking gave him a pained growl, but otherwise didn't object. _:: Shockwave, why did you send me after them?::_ he asked through their private connection, his bright yellow optics watching him as he reached to touch his side. The gash looked deeper than it was, but if he didn't close the wound soon it would infect.

_:: This is what we do Predaking. We must exterminate the Autobots. It is the reason I created you.:: _He answered, running his servos down his side to the next wound. This one made the creature flinch. _:: What happened to you?::_

Predaking snorted, turning his face away from him and lying down on the ground_. ::They overpowered me, that's what…::_ he growled in shame, letting his optics close. _:: I'm not strong enough to hunt yet. Scourge would have known that.:: _

"Scourge is dead, Predaking." He whispered sternly, annoyed that he would even bring her up.

_::You don't know that. You said you didn't find her body…::_

"She is dead. She killed herself. She left a note saying so. _Accept it_!" he scolded, feeling his spark beat painfully in his chest. Ever since Predaking became big enough to communicate he had taken every opportunity to remind him that he had never had any real proof that Scourge was dead. The reminder only served to resurface his guilt and remind him that he wasn't as devoid of emotions as he had proclaimed. The thought that Scourge had taken her life had haunted him for stellar-cycles, and it still brought him pain to think about.

_:: I'm sorry father, I should not say things to make you upset…::_ Predaking made a noise almost like a purr, letting it rumble in his chest as Shockwave pet him gently. _:: I miss her.::_

"As do I." Shockwave said softer, scratching behind Predaking's audios.

"What a grave disappointment this must be for you Master." Starscream smirked. "And to make matters worse, because it cannot speak we have no way of knowing why the Predicon failed so miserably. Poor mute, mindless creature…"

Predaking growled at the slim silver seeker, his optics narrowing on him. _:: Can I eat him?::_

Shockwave felt his spark fill with humor at the request. _:: No, you may not.::_ he almost smirked when the seeker stumbled backwards in fear when Predaking stood up. He reached up and pet his snout briefly before leaving to find some tools to patch him up. _::We shall speak of your mission when I return.::_

* * *

"Knockout, I require three large patches, a disinfectant, and a welder." He said as he entered the medical ward, only to find the room vacant. "Doctor?" he looked around at the sound of laughter and quickly moved aside as the door opened behind him, letting two figures walk into the room.

Knockout continued to laugh as he spoke, wrapping an arm around his femme companion's shoulder. "Oh sis, I wish you should have seen it. The look on Starscream's face was priceless!" Shockwave watched as they passed him into the room, completely unaware of him. His optic widened as he evaluated the two of them, his spark stopping for a moment. The femme was small, and painted with darker colors of black and green. But underneath those colors was the familiar shade of gunmetal grey.

He felt his knees go weak. When she turned and saw him it only solidified his suspicion as fact. Her optics fell upon him and he could hardly breathe. "Scourge?"

* * *

**So my brother wanted it to end with her not being dead. And that's cool, cuz it opens me up a chance for a sequel if I want to write one. :)**

**Leave a Review please, and in the words of Tigger "TTFN! Ta-ta for now!" :)**


End file.
